


Blow My Horn

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants to teach Sam to play again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow My Horn

“When I was younger, not a lot younger, but middle school or high school age, I played trumpet. I had one that I brought with me to every school my dad would drag Dean and I to. And if the school had a band, I would play in it for the week or two I was there. I was never exceptional, or even particularly good, but I liked it. And it gave me a group of kids to belong to in each new setting I was thrown in to… might explain why some kids liked to beat me up though…”

Sam wasn’t sure why he was ranting about his rather personal thoughts. But he couldn’t sit with Gabriel and _not_ spill his guts. Maybe it was an archangel thing. Or maybe it was just a Gabriel thing.

Either way, golden eyes were shining in his direction and the grin on the angel’s face was the recognizable, Gabriel-specific combo of teasing and genuine happiness.

“Do you still have it?”

Sam frowned; he really wasn’t sure where the instrument had gotten off to in the years since he had last moved to a new town with just Dean, dad and the Impala.

“I don’t think so… and even if I did still have it, I doubt I’d be able to do anything with it. It’s been nearly 10 years since I last played it.”

Gabriel’s grin didn’t falter, if anything, it just got brighter. The former Trickster snapped his fingers and two very expensive looking horns cropped up on the table in front of them.

“They don’t call me the Arch herald for nothing. I could teach you how to play again, kiddo.”

Sam looked up at Gabe and was met with a glowing expression that made it clear that the angel _wanted_ to teach Sam to play again. The hunter let a small smile tug the corners of his lips up.

“Sure Gabriel, I’d love it if you helped me out.”

Sam was pretty sure he heard a squeal of joy before he had a lapful of archangel. A quick kiss was pressed to his lips and Gabriel picked up both horns, handing one to Sam.

“Now you hold it like _this_. It’s not exactly like a trumpet, Sammy,” Gabriel instructed, continuing until Sam was holding the beautifully crafted piece of brass correctly.

He was promptly rewarded with another kiss for his achievement. The lesson continued like this, small amounts of instruction interspaced with kisses for each job well done.

Sam had a feeling it would be a long learning process, but he didn’t mind in the least.

 


End file.
